<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>:0 by plutoxsunflwrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897648">:0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoxsunflwrs/pseuds/plutoxsunflwrs'>plutoxsunflwrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoxsunflwrs/pseuds/plutoxsunflwrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>:0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr. Kamski? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Let me in.”</p><p> “I’m sorry, sir?”</p><p>“<i>Let. Me. In.</i>”</p><p>“Sir, the patient just came out of surgery, he’s not eve-”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, if you won’t let me in, I’ll do it myself.” Elijah pushed past the nurse and into the room, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>The man laying on the hospital bed was in rough shape, to say the least. He had cuts and bruises all over his face, a bullet wound through his right shoulder, stitches across his forehead, and several large cuts scattered over his legs and arms.</p><p>“Jesus, Gav… Why did you have to go and be an idiot like this? You could’ve gotten yourself killed…” he trailed off and sat at the side of the bed. “You fucking dumbass.”</p><p>Hours passed… then it seemed like days. Elijah was scruffy, dirty, not at all his normal, put-together self. His hair was half in his face, he had become nocturnal like he’d been back in college, and, frankly, he smelled like shit. But he wouldn’t leave Gavin’s side, no matter how much the nurses begged him to.</p><p>They would come in and beg him to, at the very least, go take a shower. The most he would give them was him shaking his head “no.”</p><p>A week and a half. That was how long it took. How long it took for Gavin to wake up. The doctors said it was a miracle. Elijah knew it was because Gavin was simply too stubborn to die this early, especially from something as, how Gavin would put it, “lame,” as a car accident.</p><p>The minute he saw Elijah, he cracked a grin, and, with a scratchy voice, pointed out the obvious: “You look like shit, Lijah.”</p><p>Elijah sat there for a moment in stunned silence. “You motherfucker. You don’t look too great yourself, Gav.”</p><p>“I never thought I’d live to see the day my big brother wasn’t wearing a suit and tie out of the house once he got all rich and famous.”</p><p>“And I never thought I’d live to see my baby brother in a fucking coma, laying in a hospital bed connected to a bunch of tubes keeping him alive. Jackass.”</p><p>“Okay, fine, I get it. You’re mad at me for almost dying. Now get over here and give me a hug, dumbass. I can tell you’re about to start crying.”</p><p>As Elijah leaned in to hug his younger brother, one of the doctors came barging through the door. “Excuse me, Mr. Kamski?”</p><p>Both of the men looked up and responded, “Yes?” at the same time.</p><p>The doctor, obviously confused, looked between the pair. “I… I thought your last name was Reed,” he said, pointing his pen at Gavin.</p><p>“Nah, that’s just a pseudonym. My name is actually Gavin Kamski.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>